Girl Jordan
|enemies = Andrew |birthday = 10 (Before "Absent Minded") 11 |voice = Catherine Taber Aya Shenee (The Green House, Study Muffin) Talya Barkai (Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru) Maya Kadosh (Pulp Friction onwards) Cristine Yume (Study Muffin) Amanda Manso (Pulp Friction onwards) Natalia Frankova Aleksandra Radwan (Season 2)}} |likes = |dislikes = Dutch ovens More homework Pop quizzes Barbed wire |quote = "Is it legal to have barbed wire in school?" |pets = Unnamed male dalmatian dog}} Jordan (also known as Girl Jordan) is a minor character who is one of Lincoln's classmates, first appearing in the episode "The Green House". Biography Season 1 Jordan appears in "The Green House", where she was booing Lincoln along with the rest of class, except for Clyde, and telling him he was going to throw his social life out the window. By the end of the episode, she applauded him for stepping up his green game. Jordan next appears in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", where Andrew gave her a Dutch oven. This angers her, and so she chases after him to give him a wedgie. She then appears in "The Waiting Game", where she makes yet another small cameo when Chandler was passing out the invitation using a plunger. Jordan appears in "Dance, Dance Resolution", as she was one of the girls whom Zach, Liam, and Rusty try to impress, and fail. Later at the Sadie Hawkins Dance, she appears dancing, and later she was kissed by a boy who was hit by a volleyball. She appears again in "Study Muffin", saying "hi" to the substitute teacher Ms. DiMartino, while the male students were fawning over Ms. DiMartino. Season 2 She appears in "The Old and the Restless", where she makes a cameo. She was impressed by Pop-Pop's breakdancing. She makes a non-speaking cameo at the end of "Back in Black", talking with Mollie and Joy. She makes a non-speaking cameo in "Making the Grade". She makes a non-speaking cameo in "Frog Wild". She made a short appearance in "Pulp Friction" when she was impressed by Lincoln and Clyde's Ace Savvy comic. She makes a non-speaking cameo running around during a dodgeball game in "Back Out There", then is mentioned twice after. Two seconds after the whistle blew signifying the end of the game, Lincoln is hit in the eyes with a ball and says "Hey, Girl Jordan, the whistle blew", accusing her of doing it while pointing his finger upward. The ball came from offscreen so Jordan is not shown throwing it. Twenty-five seconds later, Clyde is hit in the back of the head and spinning to look behind him then shaking his fist, repeats what Lincoln said earlier. Jordan is still not shown throwing the ball here either and Clyde could not have seen who threw it. Season 3 She appeared in "Teachers' Union", in which she questions the inclusion of barbed wire in the obstacle course being used in the school's gym class. Girl Jordan had her first major role in "Pasture Bedtime", where she held a pool party. She made a small appearance in "What Wood Lincoln Do?", with her original look. In "Crimes of Fashion", she was seen shopping at Reininger's. She was mentioned in "Absent Minded", where Clyde mentions that it is her birthday. She was mentioned in "Be Stella My Heart" when the guys were doing their snake formation during a dodgeball game in PE. They made it a priority to keep an eye out for her, as she blindsided them the last time they played, and she ended up cheating by hitting Lincoln before Coach Pacowski even blew his whistle. Later, she is seen eating spaghetti and meatballs during lunch when Lincoln gives her a pudding cup in exchange for stealing one of her meatballs to throw at Rusty. In "Middle Men", she tours Royal Woods Middle School. Appearance Girl Jordan is an elegant and decent person. She has light blonde hair which is tied into a braid, three pairs of eyelashes, and small pearl earrings. She wears a yellow elbow-sleeve T-shirt, blue pleated skirt, a bow on the side of her hair, and sandals with tall socks. In her early design, she is shown to have a rather different appearance. She is much smaller than her original, has the same hairstyle, but has a pink bow instead of the blue. She wears a pink shirt with a flower on it, light blue shorts, and bright pink slip on shoes. Appearances Season 1 *"The Green House" *"Along Came a Sister" *"Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" *"The Waiting Game" (cameo) *"Dance, Dance Resolution" *"Study Muffin" Season 2 *"The Old and the Restless" (cameo) *"Back in Black" (cameo) *"Making the Grade" *"Frog Wild" (cameo) *"Pulp Friction" *"Out of the Picture" (cameo in title card) *"Back Out There" (cameo) Season 3 *"Teachers' Union" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" (cameo) *"Crimes of Fashion" (flashback) *"Absent Minded" (mentioned) *"Be Stella My Heart" (cameo) *"Middle Men" (cameo) Trivia *She is named after the storyboard artist Jordan Rosato. *Before "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", she didn't have a official name. She was casted in "The Green House" as "Girl 2". *The credits to "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" refer to the character as "Girl Jordan". Chandler also hands out invitations to "Girl Jordan" and "Boy Jordan" in "The Waiting Game", in reference to there being two Jordans on the Loud House staff (Jordan Koch being the real "boy Jordan"). *In "Frog Wild", when Mrs. Johnson, and the rest of the class are leaving right before Lincoln and Lana go into the classroom to free the frogs, we see that she's wearing the wrist device from "The Green House". *She is shown to be very good at dodgeball, as she was able to blindside Lincoln and the gang's snake formation. But she can also be a cheater as she sometimes hits people before or after the whistle blows. *There are actually two versions of Girl Jordan. One is shorter, wears a pink shirt with blue shorts, has her hairband come up and has a tuft of hair at the top of her head. The other one is taller, wears a yellow shirt with a blue skirt, has her hairband go back, and a line through her hair. *One of Leni's friends looks very similar to Girl Jordan. *Girl Jordan is one of a few girls at school Lincoln is in friendly terms along with Ronnie Anne (when she was still a student at his school) and Haiku (possibly). *In the Polish dub, her name is Maria. *In "Teachers' Union", she is revealed to have a fear of barbed wire when she asks if it is legal. **She also lost a toenail in the obstacle course. *It's revealed in "Pasture Bedtime" that she owns a dog, a dalmation. *Her birthday is in November, as revealed in "Absent Minded". es:Jordan id:Girl Jordan ms:Girl Jordan ru:Девочка Джордан tl:Jordan (babae)